The present invention relates to a pallet for holding electronic components or circuit boards for solder coating, soldering or tinning in a soldering machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pallet on which a number of components can be clamped and then transported through a soldering machine for solder coating, soldering or tinning the components.
In today's technology, pallets are often used for holding printed circuit boards and electronic components on a conveyor in solder machines. Types of soldering machines used today include solder wave, dip tank, and vapour phase.
Circuit boards or electronic components which require solder coating, soldering or tinning are generally passed through a soldering machine on a conveyor. In many cases, the conveyor is an in-line conveyor transporting one component at a time. Various types of fixtures or pallets have been used for mounting the components so that leads and other areas can be solder tinned. In some cases, pallets are end loaded with components that have leads extending from two sides of the body. In other cases, pallets are hinged at one side and open up like a book to allow components to be mounted on one frame of the pallet and then held in position by closing a top frame. Such a pallet has two frames, requires twice as much material and also requires twice as much loading area for placing components on the pallet. Other types of pallets require separate members to be bolted or attached in some other manner to hold components in place. These are cumbersome and expensive to produce. They also can absorb large amounts of heat which is detrimental to efficient operation and energy conservation.
Problems that exist with present types of pallets used for mounting components and circuit boards include the complexities of the pallet itself, the time it takes to mount the components on the pallet, and also the loading area necessary to open up the pallet so that components can be inserted. There is a definite advantage in having a pallet that will hold several components or circuit boards. However, this advantage can be off-set if it takes too long to mount and secure the components or circuit boards to the pallet. The pallet itself is generally turned upside down and attached to a conveyor for soldering.